Because, why not?
by EuphoricAssasin
Summary: Magnus often wonders why he had to fall in love with a mortal, and to top it off, a Nephilim. Despite his internal curiosity, he has long since accepted that he would just have to love Alec as long as possible (and probably heal him a lot more than he would like).


**Hey guys, a random one shot here. In a sad attempt to get back into the groove of writing. I am planning to pick Together! back up soon. I apologize to everyone who has been waiting for an update, life has been chaotic. But I am back in a place to start writing again! As always, comments fuel the plot bunny! They also are helpful to honing writing talent.**

Magnus knew the risks to his heart when he agreed to his very first date with an absent-minded Shadowhunter. Introverted in a way that wasn't found amongst their kind, the young boy had tugged at his heart, and he still wasn't sure why.

Blue eyes were his weakness, yes, but there was something more.

Innocence was an attraction for any person, that was undeniable, but even that wasn't a valid reason to explain the magnetism Magnus felt.

He eventually accepted that he would probably never be able to explain it, and instead happily just accepted the reality that he was in love with a Shadowhunter.

"Magnus" the inflection of Idris ever present in that familiar voice, made Magnus's heart skip a beat. Turning away from his thoughts, Magnus smiled at his boyfriend. The smile slipping slightly when he saw the state of Alec's clothing. There was blood dripping from a cut spanning the length of his boyfriend's forearm, smaller cuts graced his face and hands, and the amount of blood collected on his shirt was an indicator there were more wounds under his jacket.

"Alexander, what on earth happened?" Magnus quickly moved towards Alec, blue sparks already beginning to dance on his fingertips.

Laughing, Alec gently pulled his boyfriend in for a hug, tucking his face into Magnus's neck.

"Magnus, I'm ok. I already applied an Iratze, 'm just exhausted now" He mumbled against his boyfriend's neck. Magnus wasn't impressed.

"I can heal you more efficiently, not to mention faster, than an iratze. Don't make me subdue you, Alexander, you know I will. Just shut up and accept your fate" Magnus studiously ignored the soft laughter coming from somewhere in his neck.

"Fine. I'll admit, I am exhausted" Blue eyes reemerged as Magnus' neck felt colder suddenly. Dark bruises stood out against the pale skin, making the blue in Alec's eyes look washed out. Exhaustion evident in the way his eyes steadfastly remained at half mast.

"Let's get you healed and into bed, you look exhausted. It's only been two days since we've seen each other, you'll have to update me on all the trouble Jace has caused. I am sure, as always, his exploits are as grand as they are idiotic"

"Believe it or not, tonight was Izzy's fault. She and Simon apparently had a fight, and she wanted to blow off steam. I really should stop being a good brother… it's starting to hurt" As he spoke, Alec allowed himself to be gently lead by Magnus towards the bedroom. Normally these moments would cause him to blush in embarrassment, but he could barely keep his eyes open, let alone contemplate the implications of their actions.

Rolling his eyes, Magnus removed Alec's jacket and shirt with a snap of his fingers and began to assess the injuries.

"Before you start nagging me, your shirt and jacket are at the institute, in the washer. I decided to be proactive, and snoop, so yes, I know where the laundry room is. By the way, why is it so small? I would assume a building full of Shadowhunter's who are always dirty, would require a washing room the size of my apartment. Lay down, I'll clean the bedspread when we are done" Magnus murmured in a low tone while running his hands up and down the length of Alec's torso as he began to heal him. His only reply: a soft breath.

Glancing up, he could see his boyfriends head turned into the pillow, with closed eyes. His chest rose slow and even, indicating his sleep. Smiling to himself, Magnus finished closing the worst of the cuts, and for good measure cleaned all the ichor and blood off Alec before sending his pants into the washer, and his boots into the closet. Satisfied, he climbed up into the bed beside Alec and settled in feeling sleepy. In response to his presence, Alec shifted towards him and pressed his face into Magnus's side before settling back into a deep sleep.

Left alone again to ponder on why he was so attached to a child of Nephilim, Magnus slowly stroked Alec's hair out of his face. He was beautiful, there was no denying it. With his porcelain skin and dark hair, it was easy to see him as fragile and unsure. Magnus, however, knew better, as he had seen those blue eyes harden, the coldness and authority they contained when anyone he loved was in danger, making Magnus's blood freeze at times.

He would deny until he died, that it also extremely turned him on, but that was irrelevant.

Smiling to himself, he immersed himself in the memories of Alec's smiles and laughter and decided that was the reason he fell in love. The light that shined out of those orbs, the rarity of smiles, and the breathtaking laughter that Alec portrayed in their intimate moments. Nothing else compared.

 **This isn't the best thing ever, but I needed to get back into writing situational context. It's been a while and it shows. As always! REVIEW! Writers don't know how they are doing, if no one ever tells them. All the love my readers!**


End file.
